


Osoro Shidesu: She's not that bad

by tylops



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Long, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylops/pseuds/tylops
Summary: When she entered the school's terrace that Thursday morning, Ayami never thought that since that day, her life would make a 180 degree turn thanks to the leader of the delinquents, Osoro Shidesu. What will happen when their paths cross? And what kind of consequences could a relationship between them have?
Relationships: Osoro Shidesu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Lesbian Fics, Lesbian stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old fanfiction of mine I've decided to re write and modify! The original piece is in Spanish so I apologize beforehand if you find any grammar mistakes or typos.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ayami raised an arm and watched the light of the sun's rays pass between her fingers. She was lying on one of the benches of the school terrace; at that exact time, she was supposed to be in her literature class, but the temptation of spending a few hours alone and under the late morning sun had been too strong. It was a bad habit she was starting to get too comfortable with, but she couldn’t help it: she just loved hanging out there, feeling the wind through her hair and forgetting about everything for a little while.

It could be said that Ayami was quite an introverted person: her two closest friends, Saki and Kokona would insist all the time on including her in their other larger group of friends; maybe it was her shyness or maybe she just didn't have the energy to be with so many people at the same time, but Ayami never accepted. That didn't mean that the feeling of "I'm wasting my teen years" wasn't constantly in the back of her head: Should she be doing socially conceived "fun" things or just doing what she genuinely enjoyed? She still had no answer to that question.

Her pale green eyes sparkled at the touch of the late morning light. She was having a good day thus far: the end of summer was a great time for her, since she could be outdoors without experiencing a heat stroke. At the time, Ayami was in her second year of high school; her introverted personality had given her the reputation of a nerd, but in reality she was not that smart: it was just a problem of too much self-demand. The fact that skipping class was affecting her grades would always bother her a couple of hours after it, but she always ended up doing it anyways _“It’s a problem for future Ayami!”_ she would say.

For some reason, she felt particularly pretty that day: perhaps due to the fact that Saki had braided part of her hair. Ayami had straight hair, of a dark brown tone that almost reached her shoulders; it was accompanied by bangs that she had been wearing for a few years now. Saki liked to comb it from time to time, since she said that her hair was much tamer than hers.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the terrace door being abruptly closed. Her heart skipped a beat; she had previously been caught by teachers while skipping classes and the threat of a suspension had already been put on the table. _“I'm an idiot”_ she thought. _“This time I asked for it”._ With excuses prepared, she sat up straight and ready to apologize, but what she saw was something she would never have expected.

It was Osoro Shidesu, sitting on the floor with her back against the door. Apparently she had not noticed the presence of Ayami, who was paralyzed in her seat. Despite never having interacted with her, she knew very well who she was; or rather, she knew very well **who the rumors said she was**. A violent, serious, hostile person, who had no mercy when fighting with others. She had beaten 10 students from another school who had wanted to "teach her a lesson" all by herself. Scary, right?

Well that was not exactly what Ayami was witnessing.

The terrifying version of Osoro Shidesu seemed to have evaporated. She could see from a distance that she was hyperventilating, from the way she was pressing one of her hands to her chest. Her body was trembling and her face was covered in sweat. She was definitely not having a good time.

What the hell was going on?

Within seconds, Ayami snapped out of her shock. She couldn't sit there and just stare at her, so she gathered courage and ran to her aid.

It was only when she knelt beside her that Osoro became aware of her presence. Ayami was clearly not expected to be there, and she quickly proved it. "Stay back" was the only thing she said, without even looking at her. Her breathing was racing, and she seemed to be fighting to control the trembling.

Now that she was there, what was she supposed to do? She hadn't thought very well before approaching. "Okay, okay" she assured her, taking a few steps back. If she wanted Osoro to let her help her, she had to earn her trust. "I just want to help you".

"I don’t ... I don't need your ... help" snapped the blonde. She was short of breath, and seemed to be struggling to find the words.

Ayami sat on the spot, keeping her distance. "I know you probably don't need it," she guaranteed her, keeping calm. "But it doesn't mean I can't try it anyway," she said, with a small smile.

Questions were filling her head. The first aid course she had taken months ago had been easy when all she had to do was study, but now that she was in such situation, it seemed as if the information had simply disappeared. She took a second to think: she definitely wasn’t chocking… or bitten by a snake. _“Think, Ayami!”_

Osoro then looked at her. Her amber eyes pierced hers, and Ayami couldn't help but blush a little at the sudden eye contact. she definitely wasn’t good at it. She looked like she was starting to let her guard down, which was good, but still didn't say anything to her.

"Is it okay if I get a little closer?" Ayami asked. Maybe if she approached her, she could find some way to help her.

The blonde didn't say a word, she still had her hand against her chest, which was going up and down in an accelerated way. Breaking eye contact, she simply nodded.

Ayami knelt down again near Osoro, who still didn’t look at her. She smiled at her, trying to buy herself a little time to think about what her next step should be.

Then… just as if the mist in her head had disappeared, realization hit her; sweating, tremors, trouble breathing. She knew those symptoms very well ...

"Tell me ... does your chest hurt?"

The blonde opened her eyes, somewhat surprised. It seemed that Ayami had hit the nail on the head. "I... I feel this sharp pain in my chest" she admitted, looking away. It was clear that she did not like being seen like this; vulnerable.

And then she realized: a panic attack! Osoro was having a panic attack, how could she not see it before? The symptoms were right in front of her eyes! She felt a bit dumb now, especially considering that she herself suffered from panic attacks at times.

"Do you feel your hands tingle?” she kept asking, just to be sure.

Osoro continued to nod. She seemed surprised that Ayami knew exactly what was happening to her.

"You are having a panic attack," she explained. She was aware that she had to remain calm in order to help her. No sudden movements, or talking too loudly, as that could trigger other symptoms.

"Panic attack? That’s bullshit, I never had one of those.” Osoro even looked insulted at Ayami's words, perhaps she thought it was a way to show weakness.

"There is a first time for everything, right? ... Welcome to the club" she tried to put a little humor into the situation, the best she could do was distract her from her symptoms. Surprisingly, that seemed to work a bit, as she noticed a small smile on her lips and her shoulders relax slightly.

For a second she had forgotten that she was with Osoro Shidesu. The frightening leader of the delinquents, who was able to empty a corridor with her mere presence, was sitting next to her, smiling slightly at a joke of hers. It seemed incredible to think that she was the same person that everyone would automatically label as terrifying. Maybe her facade didn't help much, but Ayami couldn't help but think that maybe there was much more to her than it seemed.

"When does it… end?" Osoro's voice interrupted her thoughts, taking her a bit by surprise. Her breathing seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still seemed to be fighting the horrible tremors that some panic attacks brought with themselves.

Ayami sat up a little, now that she knew what was happening, she knew how to help her. Panic attacks were unfortunately something she had been dealing with for a few years at the time, so it could be said that she had learned a thing or two. A part of her past that she would rather forget and her father's death at a young age had not been easy for Ayami: years of therapy and PTSD that marked her as invisible scars. Over time, she slowly overcame it, but she was aware that those were not things that magically disappeared once you “recover”, but rather that you learn to live with them.

"If you let me, I can help you get past it a little faster" if she had learned anything, it was that the key in this type of situation is, as impossible as it may seem, trying to relax. Her therapist had taught her some breathing exercises that she memorized like the multiplication tables.

Osoro said nothing, and she simply lifted her shoulders. Ayami slowly approached her. Gently, she placed her hand on the blonde's abdomen. Heat flooded the brunette's freckled cheeks as she felt the hard abs lurking under her shirt _“Focus, you idiot. Do you want her to get angry at you?”_

Then, she put one of her hands over the one Osoro still had on her chest. "May I?" she asked sweetly, so she could put her palm on top of it.

Once in position and under Osoro's piercing gaze, she began to explain. "This is an abdominal breathing exercise. It has saved me from a lot of panic attacks” she said with a reassuring smile. She knew how horrible it was to be in that situation, not knowing how to deal with these horrible symptoms that seem to come out of nowhere and an inexplicable fear. “The trick is to slowly breathe through your nose and taking that air to your stomach, to the point that it expands. Can you try?"

At first it was somewhat difficult for Osoro, who quickly became frustrated. But after trying it several times, she succeeded.

"Well done" Ayami congratulated her, feeling genuinely proud. "Hold the air for a few seconds... and then breathe out slowly" Her hands stayed in place for the first few attempts, teaching her how her abdomen should swell, and her chest stay put, without any movement. Once Osoro seemed to master the technique, she withdrew her hands and let her do it alone. She understood that perhaps she was feeling a little ashamed of needing help to breathe, so she simply sat next to her, keeping her a quiet company.

And as if it were magic, Osoro's symptoms began to go away. She was no longer trembling and the sweat was gone. Little by little, the blonde managed to normalize her breathing, to Ayami's relief. Now that the situation had passed, the duo remained silent. What was she supposed to say now? _"Did you like your first panic attack?"_ The once confident and willing-to-help Ayami seemed to have disappeared as soon as things calmed down.

Osoro suddenly turned her head towards her. “Now this is awkward” she said, a sarcastic grin appearing on her lips.

“Isn’t it?” she responded, looking back at her. “I take it you are feeling better now?”

“I am” Osoro fidgeted a bit with the bandages on her arm, avoiding eye contact. It was clear she wasn’t used to this type of interactions with other students “Thank you for not running away from me”

Ayami was a little confused. How could this be the girl who everyone hated and feared so much?

“How could I leave you in that state?” she asked. Even though she knew Osoro didn’t need any of her pity, she couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her. Had people really shown her such little decency that she thought she would have left her behind?

Osoro bit her lip, as if she was having an internal debate. After a few seconds, she finally asked “Well, aren’t you scared of me?”

The question took Ayami back a little. She looked away for a moment, trying to find the best answer. “I would be lying to you if I said you don’t come off as a bit intimidating” she admitted, with a small smile on her lips “But I think people get so caught up in rumors, theories and twisted stories that they forget you are an actual human being. I hate that”

A look she had never seen appeared in Osoro’s eyes. She gave her a small smile, before speaking “You’re unique, then” she said as she came closer to Ayami. She raised her hand and put a strand of brown hair behind her ear in a delicate movement “I appreciate that”

The heat went immediately towards the brunette’s cheeks. It was such a simple touch, but yet it felt so… intimate. Many guys had pulled that move on her before, and she hated it; who did they think they were? But suddenly, it didn’t feel so bad… and she found herself in a situation she had never been in: wanting to be touched by another girl.

She was probably overthinking it, anyway.

The sudden ring of the midday bell interrupted the moment, and both of them pulled back immediately; as if they’d been caught by someone. Ayami stood up instantly, adjusting her skirt. Her face was still burning red and she looked away “I better go; my friends must be wondering where I am… It was nice talking to you!”

She rapidly reached for the door, and when she was about to “flee”, she felt Osoro’s hand on her wrist, stopping her “Wait” she called. Ayami turned around, with her arm still in her hands “What’s your name?”

She was a bit surprised by the question; at the end of the day she was still Osoro Shidesu, and it was a little shocking to her seeing interested in such an invisible student as her “I’m Ayami” she replied with a sweet smile.

Osoro smiled back, still not letting go of her arm “Well Ayami… Now I’ve gotta pay you for the therapy session, don’t I?” she had a smug look on her face, as if she was planning something “Meet me outside the school at 4 pm. If you have plans, cancel them”

Before she could speak a word, Osoro disappeared from her sight.

Ayami stood in her place, not knowing how to react. She couldn’t help but smile a little, feeling the adrenaline from something new pump through her veins. But it was okay, she kinda liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osoro takes Ayami to a special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, so grab some snacks and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Concentrating in class seemed like an impossible mission at the time.

A couple of hours had passed since the events on the terrace. Ayami had decided that it was best not to tell her friends what had happened. She knew they would want to know every detail, but for some reason Ayami didn't want to share them. She also didn't want to tell them about it because she felt that it was not her place to be talking about how Osoro Shidesu had had a panic attack. Knowing her friends, it would take less than a day for the news to spread throughout the school, and Osoro would know that she had been responsible.

Ayami looked out of the window. She was in her last class of the day, and she knew that after cleaning time she should meet Osoro. She felt very anxious, and with each passing second the anticipation made her feel more and more nervous. She couldn't stop thinking: what did she want with her? She had told her to cancel any plans she had, was she going to take her somewhere?

... Was it a date?

No. There was no way it was going to be a date, they hardly knew each other and surely Osoro just wanted to thank her for helping her. She had to stop imagining nonsense.

It wasn't like Ayami liked girls anyway…

She shook her head, trying to think of something else. She had barely taken notes in class and was getting distracted very easily … _“Focus, you idiot! You already skipped a class today, do you want your grades to drop that much?”_ she scolded herself.

Class went by smoothly, and by the time she noticed it, everyone was already putting away their things. She felt the nerves she had suppressed blossom. She still had to do her part of the cleaning duties, but after that ...

"Ayami! I am talking to you!" Kokona called out, snapping her fingers in front of her eyes. "Geez ... what's wrong with you today?" It's like you're not there!”

The brunette gulped. If she really wanted her friends not to notice, she wasn't doing a good job.

"Sorry! I'm just a little distracted today…”

"I bet it has something to do with Budo Masuta ..." Saki slipped in, making Ayami cringe.

Ah ... Budo Masuta.

He was a Nice Guy™, sure. Ayami had known him for a little while, and she was well aware of his crush on her. He had tried to ask her out a couple of times, with overused pick-up lines and that cockiness that was a characteristic of his, and Ayami would always let him down easy.

But boy, was he perseverant. Maybe it had become more of an ego thing rather than a crush; he definitely was not used to being rejected, so that could be the reason why he was so insisting on her going out with him. From inviting her to join his club to even leaving movie tickets on her locker, he had tried a lot, but never seemed to take such a simple hint: Ayami didn’t like him that way. That was it, but for some reason that was not something he could tolerate. 

Ayami rolled her eyes. “You know very well I’m not interested” she told her.

Her friend laughed. “I know, I know. You’ve demonstrated it." she acknowledged, while helping her organize her things. "Come on, the cleaning is not going to do it itself"

It was 3.30. That meant that in just half an hour, Osoro would be waiting for her outside of the school. She tried with all her might to ignore the throbbing anxiety in her chest.

And before she realized it, she was done with her cleaning chores. And just in time for 4 pm. She found herself checking her hair on the little mirror in her locker, you know… just in case it got messed up while cleaning, nothing else at all. With her heart in her mouth, she said goodbye to her friends and headed along with the rest of the students who were walking towards the exit.

It was a beautiful day, the afternoon sun started its way towards sunset and there was not much wind. From a distance, she could see Osoro waiting outside the school. Her heart skipped a beat, like a confirmation that she meant what she had told her. The blonde had not seen her yet: she was alone, for Ayami's peace of mind, leaning against one of the cars parked in front of the entrance, smoking a cigarette. Her gaze was distant, and her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, a sign that she was very focused on whatever she was thinking about, and one of her arms was crossed over her abdomen, maintaining her somewhat intimidating position.

She looked good, maybe it was her thinking eyes or maybe it was the cigarette on her lips, but she looked somewhat… mysterious, captivating, you could say.

Their eyes then met. The thoughtful look on her face was almost automatically replaced by a half smile, which Ayami returned. Her heart calmed a little at this. She gave herself a few words of support and promised to try to relax.

What was the worst that could happen?

Osoro sat up when Ayami caught up with her, puffing on her cigarette before speaking. "You came." was the only thing she said, half smile still on her lips.

"It’s not like you gave me too many options." answered the brunette, with a small grin. "Are you going to tell me what we are doing?"

“I don’t do spoilers.” she replied, starting to walk and motioning Ayami to follow her.

She did so, and started walking beside her. She could feel the gaze of curious students stabbing like knives on the nape of her neck, and she felt a little self-aware.

As much as she hated attracting attention, it was to be expected: after all, it was not a common view; Osoro Shidesu leaving school with someone who was not part of the delinquents? With Ayami Tanabe?

But that question was not entirely realistic, since hardly anyone knew Ayami's name, so the most common question in those students' heads was probably: Who is she and why is she leaving with Osoro Shidesu?

The duo did not get to walk much, since suddenly, a hand rested on Ayami's shoulder, stopping her. It was Saki, standing next to Kokona. They both looked at her with a mixture of curiosity, concern, and a little fear. Osoro stopped as well, her gaze now cold and riveted on both girls, but she remained silent.

"Ayami. What are you doing?" Saki asked, clearly preoccupied. There was nervousness in her voice and her hand was gripping the brunette's forearm tightly. Kokona was standing next to her, a similar expression on her face.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." she assured them, trying to deal with the situation as quickly as possible. She already had too many eyes on her than what she was used to.

Kokona then spoke. “Why don't you come with us? We were about to go to a cafe…” she said, clearly trying to get Ayami out of the situation.

It was starting to get awkward. Did her friends think she was being forced to leave with Osoro? How could she make them calm down?

"We can go another day, don't worry ..."

Uncertainty sparkled from her friend’s eyes, it was clear they did not want her to go with Osoro, but… Ayami did. How was she going to get herself out of that situation?

The delinquent, who had remained silent while watching the situation unfold, suddenly spoke, to the girl’s surprise. “Seems like she’s made a choice. Are you going to keep undermining it?” she said, blowing smoke from her cigarette. She seemed clearly unbothered by her friends.

At this, Saki let go of Ayami, who felt a pinch of guilt. At the end of the day, they were just worried about her. "Send us a message later, okay?" she said, looking her in the eye. Ayami nodded and said goodbye to both of them, giving them a reassuring smile.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips once the situation was over. Damn, that had been really awkward. She looked at Osoro, who didn’t seem very moved by what had happened. Maybe she was used to it? To break the silence, Ayami spoke. "I'm sorry about that ... they tend to be a little overprotective."

Osoro looked at her, her expression a little warmer now. “Oh, your friends? It’s okay, they seem cool.”

Well that was unexpected.

“Cool? They basically just told me to ditch you!” she replied, not being able to hold a little laugh.

Osoro shrugged, smiling back. “They stood up for you in front of everyone. I respect that.”

“You’re weird”, Ayami mumbled, in a jokingly manner.

The blonde didn’t seem to mind, as she replied playfully. “You’re the one who left with the weirdo.”

They continued walking a little more, until they stopped after a few meters. Surprise overcame her when she realized they were standing right in front of ... a motorcycle.

Shit.

It wasn't as if Ayami didn't like them, but it was definitely not her preferred mean of transportation. She had never even climbed one in her life!

That day she seemed to get more and more crazy ...

It didn't take long for Osoro to realize Ayami's surprise, "It’s not as scary as it looks like."

_Maybe, to you!_

She couldn't help but protest a little. "I-I'm not sure ..."

The blonde approached the motorcycle and climbed on it. "If you don't like it, I stop and we go on foot." she assured her, looking at her with a small hope that she would accept. "Trust me."

How could she not give in?

Ayami sighed. She walked over to the motorcycle and examined it a bit, maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed ... "Okay, fine." She relented, making a smile appear on the blonde's face. It looked genuine, which made the brunette feel special.

Osoro approached her and helped her put on a helmet. The gentleness with which she treated her was unexpected, and she found herself liking it. Immediately she felt the intoxicating scent of her shampoo; was that ... chamomille? she did not complain though; rather, she thanked the universe that Osoro could not see her face, which was now redder than a STOP sign.

Both climbed on the bike, Ayami scooting behind her. The sudden closeness made her blood rush, as she got a bit nervous. “Um… w-where do I put my hands?” was the only thing she could think of saying.

She heard Osoro chuckle, as she reached for Ayami’s hands and put them firmly around her waist. Feeling her toned body against hers made her tense up, she knew the delinquent was ripped, but being so close to her was… weird. She couldn’t explain how. Then she remembered that since they were pretty close to one another, Osoro could probably sense her tension, so she forced herself to relax. Having her chest glued to her back, she could feel that her heart was also beating fast; was she nervous too?

The engine of the bike roared beneath them as Osoro started it up, and Ayami closed her eyes shut in fear. It was too late to get off, so she kept them closed and just hoped for the best. She made sure to keep her arms firm around the blonde’s waist and tried her best to ignore her strong back against her chest. 

When they started moving, she couldn’t help but panic a bit, unconsciously holding on tighter to Osoro and maintaining her eyes closed. Her heart was racing from this new experience and she was praying for it to be over soon.

The crazy thing was… once she got a little more comfortable, she was fascinated. It was actually kind of fun; the streets were almost empty so they were going at a… considerable speed, and while she thought it would be terrifying, she felt good instead. Huh, maybe she was a bit overdramatic at the end of the day.

Her head peaked from behind the delinquent’s shoulder to look out at the town fly past them, giving her a weird feeling of freedom. She felt like she was in a movie for a couple of seconds, and she liked it. Osoro had not told her where she was taking her, but she figured it couldn’t be that far away from Shizuta Town.

And she was right. They stopped at the other side of Buraza Town, where Ayami had never been to. It was a pretty place, a lot more suburban and quiet than the center, where it was always packed with people and cars everywhere. It was also a lot more scenic: filled with trees, and bindweed on the walls of all the beautiful houses. Kids were playing outside and the light was shining from a little tea house from which emanated a delicious smell: there was an overall relaxing vibe in that side of town.

Ayami got off the bike, still feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had loved it, to her surprise! Osoro smiled at her, helping her take off her helmet. “It wasn’t as bad as you thought, was it?”

“I really liked it!” she admitted, in an excited tone. “Once I got past the fear of dying, it was really exciting.” 

Osoro laughed. “Dramatic much, huh?” she teased her.

“I’m working on it, I swear.”

The blonde hopped off the bike. She signaled Ayami to look behind her: there was a mountain right there. She looked back at Osoro, confused, who began to explain: “We are going for a little hike.”

Huh?

The mountain itself wasn’t that big, and from looking at it she could tell that the view from up there had to be beautiful. The thought of climbing so many set of stairs wasn’t really exciting, though. “I didn’t know there was a hiking spot in Buraza Town.”

“It’s not very well known.” she explained to her, as they started walking. “The entrance is a bit hidden, so not a lot of people are aware of it.”

Ayami followed her, getting ready for all the walking she was about to do. She wasn’t really an athletic person, so she was damn sure her body would ache like a bitch the next day. “Can I ask why we are going for a hike?”

Osoro looked away for a couple of seconds, like she was looking for the right answer. “You can’t tell anyone about it, okay?” she said, to which the brunette nodded. “The lookout on top is… um… a special place to me. I figured showing it to you was a cool way to thank you for your help today.” It was Osoro who was blushing a little now, and Ayami felt some butterflies flutter on her stomach. “Is it too much?”

That was the second time Osoro had shown her some vulnerability, but now it was the good type. Ayami couldn’t help but find her adorable.

“It’s not.” she replied, smiling warmly at her. “Now I can’t wait to get there!”

The path they were walking on was also really beautiful. The stairs were made of stone and streetlights by the sides gave a magical feel to it, plus the trees and the flowers made it look very picturesque. It was crazy that it wasn’t packed with tourists! Specially at that time of the year. While looking at all the little details, a patch of Dahlias caught her eyes.

“Wait a second!” she asked Osoro, and then she kneeled in front of them. They were a beautiful type of Dahlias, called ‘Moonfire’, and Ayami had been tasked to find them a couple of days ago. She immediately took a picture of them. “I’ve been looking for these everywhere!” she said, thinking out loud.

“Huh? Why?” Osoro asked, and Ayami realized she was kneeling besides her, also looking at the flowers. With the excitement from the Dahlias, she had forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“I work at a flower shop.” she explained. “Mrs. Takanashi… I-I mean my boss, has been looking everywhere for this type of Dahlias, and I was going insane trying to find them.”

Ayami had been working at that shop for a couple of years now, and she loved it. It was a small one very close to her apartment, and it was owned by an old lady who had needed a hand with managing it when her husband passed away. She took care of all sort of tasks there, from cleaning to talking to customers, but her favorite part of it was learning about the flowers and taking care of them, and she had learned a ton of things. Ever need flowers for a special event? Ayami could tell you 5 different types of bouquets you should get in a heartbeat.

She sent her boss the picture of the Dahlias and where she had found them. She knew Mrs. Takanashi would be excited to know that they were starting to grow again.

As both stood up, Osoro spoke again. “Do you have to help with money at home?” she simply asked.

And as simple as that question was, the answer was much more complicated than anyone would think. She didn’t feel like telling the whole story, so she skipped a _few details_.

“I live with my older cousin, and while she helps me out a lot, her salary isn’t enough to pay for everything.”

It was visible in Osoro’s eyes that she had noticed Ayami wasn’t telling her the whole story, but she didn’t say anything about it, to which the brunette was really thankful for. “Oh, I see.” was all she said.

Here’s the _few details_ she left out:

1\. The reason why she was living with her cousin was because she simply chose to. You may ask: how? Well, she was able to do so because when she turned 16, she got emancipated from her mother.

2\. Contrary to what everyone may think, that process was actually not that complicated. Ayami’s father passed away when she was 13, which caused her relationship with her mother to go downhill. Masae, her mom, just couldn’t deal with the grief and taking care of her daughter, which led to a lot of negligence from her part. She agreed quite easily to the idea of the emancipation because Ayami was pretty much able to take care of herself, so as soon as she turned 16, they signed the papers.

Yeah, she didn’t like having to explain all that.

It was tiring for her feeling like other’s vision of her was ‘poor little traumatized Ayami’. She absolutely hated it, and she didn’t want Osoro to see her that way. Of course, the situation was awful for her and she had suffered a lot, not only the loss of her dad but also losing her mother in a way was wrecking; the thing was, she had learned to live with it, and at that moment, she was okay.

A sudden breeze flew through both of them, and Ayami took her hands to her arms, trying to keep warm. They were starting to reach the lookout, which meant that it was getting a little cold for just her school uniform.

“Shit. I forgot to tell you about the wind up here.” Osoro said, looking at her. There was a glimpse of doubt in her eyes for a second, but then she reached out for her backpack. She pulled up a black and red cotton hoodie from it and handed it to her. “Here, you can wear this.”

Her cheeks went a little red, as she reached out for it. It was a really pretty sweatshirt, and it was basically twice her size. “T-Thanks!” 

When she put it on, the first thing she noticed was Osoro’s smell invading her nostrils, a combination of smoke and… jasmines? It was nice. The sleeves were so long she had to pull them back to get her hands out, but it was comfy.

She heard Osoro’s mouth escape a little chuckle, and she felt a little embarrassed. “Do I look too ridiculous?”

She looked back at her, half smile drawn on her face, as she spoke with a certain playfulness. “The oversized look suits you. You look cute.”

If she was blushing a little a couple of seconds prior, then it could easily be said that her whole face was red now. It was a problem of hers, you know, getting easily flustered, but she had never had so much trouble with it up until that day. “I-I’ll take note of that.” she said, too shy to look back at Osoro.

To Ayami’s luck, they reached the lookout a couple of seconds after that interaction, and she immediately forgot about it as soon as she saw how beautiful it was. It looked breathtaking from up there, the kind of landscape that is difficult to ever forget. “Wow! This is… beautiful!” she exclaimed, fascinated.

“Worth the hike, isn’t it?” Osoro said, taking her to the viewpoint railing.

The place was actually very well taken care of, despite not being a popular spot. It was divided into two levels of similar height, with beautiful cobblestone floors and plants around it. On the first level, there were wooden benches along with street lights besides them. A couple of steps below was the second level: a strong wood railing secured it and there was a telescope of those that required coins to use them.

Ayami stood on her tiptoes, placing her hands on the railing and stretching her arms to get a better look at the city beneath them. It really had been worth climbing all those sets of stairs, because the view was amazing. The sky was already turning orange, and the clouds were tinted of different tones of pink and purple. Light came from some houses already, which made the scene even more beautiful.

“Do you come here often?” she asked Osoro.

The blonde, who was staring casually at the city with her elbows on the railing, replied without taking her eyes off of the view. “I come here whenever I need some time for myself.” she told her. “You’re actually the first one I’ve ever brought here.”

Ayami couldn’t help but feel a little special. “It seems like an intimate place for you.” she replied. A question lingering on the tip of her tongue. “Why bring a stranger here, then?”

Osoro looked at her in the eyes. The orange light that reflected on her face highlighted her features, and she couldn’t help but notice how delicate her nose and her lips actually were. It was crazy how an intimidating facade could hide beauty like that.

“It’s funny… I’m not sure why, to be honest.” A pensive look decorated her face, as she spoke. “Maybe I’m just a sucker for some pretty eyes.” she admitted, playfully.

Ayami chuckled and looked down, a little embarrassed from her compliment. “They’re not that pretty.” was the first thing that she could come up with.

“Whatever you say…” Osoro took a cigarette to her mouth and lit it. “Thank you for saving my ass today, anyways. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

For a second she had almost forgotten that that was the reason she was there to begin with. “The first panic attack is always the worst. And you had a strong one, I’m glad I could help you.”

“I don’t even know why it happened.” Osoro said, her amber eyes looking out at the city again. “You handled it very well though, ever thought of becoming a doctor in the future?”

Ayami smiled, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit her. “That’s the plan, actually. My… my dad was an ER doctor: I would spend hours and hours watching him interact with scared and panicked patients when I was little, and he was so good at his job.” Talking about her father wasn’t easy, but she liked remembering him.

“I can tell you learned a lot from him.” Osoro said, with a compassionate smile on her face.

And as much as Ayami liked to talk about her dad, she didn’t want to get sad, so she quickly changed the subject. “What about you? Do you have any plans for when you finish school?”

The blonde grinned. “Pfft... I wish.” She laughed out loud. “The closest I have to that is the intention of not ending up living under a bridge.”

“Oh, come on! There’s nothing that you would like to do?”

Osoro hesitated for a second. “I mean… It’s hard to ever think of a brilliant future ahead.” she blew some smoke from her cigarette before continuing to talk. “But even though it’s just wishful thinking… I’ve always thought tattoo artists are cool as fuck. Hell… or even dedicating myself to music, maybe?” her gaze was distant, her thoughts were clearly somewhere else.

So Osoro clearly had an artistic side, she’d be lying if she said that wasn’t unexpected.

“It doesn’t have to be wishful thinking!” Ayami said, without really thinking twice. She felt a bit embarrassed from her sudden energy, so she lowered her voice. “I-I mean… you should at least give yourself a chance before giving up on it… at least that’s how I see it. You said something about dedicating yourself to music… do you play any instrument?”

Osoro smiled at her, and Ayami noticed how pretty her smile was. “I play the bass, and sometimes the guitar. I might play something for you one day if you get lucky.” she teased, with a little wink.

Her heart leapt with joy at the thought of spending more time with her. “I’d love that.” she replied sweetly.

They stayed at the lookout for a little while, they talked a bit, but they also stayed in silence for a bit; strangely, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. To her surprise, she had actually enjoyed her afternoon with Osoro a lot. It was like breaking a boring routine, and she liked it. The thought of keeping contact with the delinquent was intriguing; even though they were barely starting to get to know each other, it felt as if they were already developing some kind of bond.

When the sun began to set, Osoro took her home. The ride on the motorcycle was far more enjoyable than the first one, but she still had a little trouble with how close they were to one another. She was already missing the blonde’s presence as soon as she got off the bike when they reached her apartment building.

“I had a lot of fun today.” she told her with a smile on her face, as she returned her helmet. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” Osoro replied, smiling back. She looked cool, sitting there on her motorcycle and putting on the helmet the brunette had been previously wearing. “See you around, Ayami.”

The way she said her name made her feel a little warm, and her pulse quickened. “See you around, Osoro.”

And with that, she watched the blonde delinquent and her motorcycle disappear in the distance. “What a strange day.” she thought to herself. She then realized she had forgotten to return Osoro’s hoodie, and felt a little ashamed. Well, now she had an excuse to talk to her again.

What Ayami would never ever tell anyone, was the fact that that same night, she slept with that sweatshirt on. But it didn’t mean anything! She had just gotten a little cold and was too lazy to put another set of pajamas on.

Or at least, that’s what she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the hike part was heavily inspired by the one in Hibike! Euphonium .  
> Hope you liked this chapter! It was really difficult to write.   
> Any feedback is highly appreciated.   
> See you soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Any feedback is highly appreciated♥  
> See you soon ;)


End file.
